Accelerometers are becoming cheaper and more ubiquitous. Numerous mobile devices include accelerometers. For example, SAMSUNG SPH-54000 and SCH-5400 phones feature gesture recognition, enabling a user to control its functionality by moving it. There is an accelerometer built into the phone, and a user can skip songs on its MP3 player by shaking the phone from side to side, or play games by shaking the phone, rather than using a more traditional joystick. However, there are numerous problems with this interface, including the issue regarding accidental shakes. As commentators point out, if shaking the device skips songs, then jogging with the telephone would cause random skipping whenever the device was accidentally shaken right or left by the user's motions.